This project is concerned with the personality dimension of openness to experience and its relation to coping styles. One study investigates alternative techniques for the measurement of openness, including self reports and spouse rating; a second study explores the relations between openness to experience and styles of coping and defense; a third study is concerned with the developmental antecedents of open dispositions in adulthood.